Dreams Coming True?
by Rykan
Summary: Rimmer x Lister slash fic (romantic and kinda angsty. Oooo!). Read it if you want some mindless RxLness or if you have time to kill. Lol, ain’t nothing amazing.


**Title:** Dreams coming true...?  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Lister, Rimmer and Red Dwarf are all property of Rob Grant and Doug Naylor (who I will love forever for making the episode Blue)  
**Summary:** Rimmer x Lister slash fic (romantic and kinda angsty. Oooo!). Read it if you want some mindless RxLness or if you have time to kill. Lol, ain't nothing amazing.  
**Notes:** Heyyyy Rykan here! I'm only good at writing slash and I've been watching nothing but Red Dwarf since I finished my A levels, so it was inevitable I'd end up writing some Lister x Rimmer slash, lol. And I might as well start off at the most logical place, where Rimmer finally gets a body! (of sorts, lmao). I have no idea what style this is, as it keeps jumping from Lister to Rimmer's point of view .'' and it feels like it finishes kinda abruptly... ah it suxorz ' Anywho, I am trying SO VERY HARD to make this as realistic as possible and not at all fangirl cheeseyness. So comments on how to make this and future chapters better are muchly welcome!!  
**Edit** reread it again and decided to make a few minor changes, and also to try and sort out the awful alignment! I know FF is supposed to tkae .doc's fine, but it always seems to butcher mine ¬¬   
  
Rimmer knew it would be pointless to knock on Lister's door because he knew that Lister would either be listening to some of his music that caused bladder weakness at maximum volume, or desperately trying to strangle a melody out of his new guitar (and most likely only strangling the guitar itself). And so he entered Lister's new room and right enough, Lister was strangling his guitar. He smiled. Wait, he smiled? Being able to touch things now had changed him quite considerably. His resentment towards Lister in being alive and able to touch things had been lessened dramatically. In fact, apart from his slobbiness, which had in itself become less over the years,Lister was a pretty decent guy. He smiled again, this time more warmly, despite the sound of a hundred cats being strangled which was Lister's feeble attempt a masterpiece.  
Lister noticed someone was standing nearby and ceased his strumming to look up. Rimmer was standing by his door watching him. "Hey man, come on in. Why didn't you say you were here?" Lister asked in his Liverpudlian accent. Rimmer laughed. Not his usual high-pitched pathetic laugh, but an actual warm laugh. Lister blinked in surprise at the unusual sound escaping Rimmer's mouth, yet somehow liking it. "Like you'd even be able to hear me if I screamed your name!" Rimmer had a brief mental flash of physical contact and the screaming of a name but blinked it away quickly before the image affected him in any way.  
Lister was sat cross-legged on the guitar shaped bed, and so Rimmer sat down next him, one leg drawn up under him, one leg casually hanging over the side of the bed. Rimmer looked down, "There's a reason I came to see you, Listy..." he shifted uncomfortably, "I... well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said over the years. It was mostly just because I hated that you were still alive and able to touch and to feel." Rimmer breathed in deeply, leaned forward and hugged Lister.  
Lister blinked in surprise again. Being caught off guard, he didn't push Rimmer away. It was just so unusual to actually touch Rimmer, let alone be hugged by the man. In actual fact, Lister couldn't even remember the last time anyone had hugged him, and so he shrugged and hugged Rimmer back. Rimmer saw that mental image flash before his eyes again and couldn't resist any longer and let his right hand gently slide down Lister's back and come to rest on his Lister's arse. He bit his lower lip and prayed to a god he didn't believe in that Lister wouldn't push him away in repulsion. Lister's eyes widened as he felt Rimmer's hand where a man's hand had never been before, nor had he ever expected there to be. Usually he would have gagged and yelled at Rimmer as loud as his voice would go, but Rimmer had changed so much in the past few days since he became solid. It almost felt like there was a part of Rimmer that had become Ace, almost charming (but what a weird idea that was)!  
And so it was Lister found himself actually hugging Rimmer back, squeezing this spineless man, who he couldn't help but like, to himself. Rimmer breathed out in relief and buried his face in Lister's neck, finding in surprise that it wasn't dirty or pungent. Maybe he really had been judging the book by its cover all these years.  
He held his breathe again and breathed on Lister's neck gently before kissing it, savouring the feeling of actually being able to touch, to finally be able to feel the warmth of another body, no matter the gender.  
Lister's eyes narrowed slightly. His natural impulse to any man acting this way was to exit the area as soon as possible, but this impulse was overridden by a much more primal urge to get hot and sweaty with this person who was evidently offering himself. So, against Lister's better nature, he let Rimmer kiss his neck, to continue to kiss his neck, his jaw line, and finally press his lips against Lister's.  
Much to Lister's surprise, Rimmer's lips were soft, yet urgent. He was kissing him like he was the only thing that existed, which made him feel a stirring down below.  
Rimmer drew away slightly, not believing this was actually happening. Everything that had happened, how could it ever be more than a wonderful dream?  
He looked in Lister's eyes to see whether Lister might suddenly start laughing at him and calling him a gimboid to think he would actually ever let Rimmer touch him in such a way. Instead, Lister leant forward and kissed Rimmer, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Rimmer felt an even stronger stirring in his trousers now; he needed this man urgently and completely _right now_, not caring for consequences.  
He pushed Lister down onto his back, grasping at his buttons and zips to get his clothes off. No going back now.  
Lister was taken aback at how domineering Rimmer was be, but was actually quite enjoying it. It was a side of Rimmer which for once wasn't making him look like a total smeg head. He let Rimmer unclothe him, pushing Rimmer's clothes away as well, and for once being uncomfortable at his nakedness. He felt Rimmer kissing his body again (being grateful that he had actually showered for once) and working his way down over his abdomen. He closed his eyes and gave in completely.  
Rimmer felt his heart pounding against his chest and his tongue work in combination with his hands, revelling and loosing himself in the physical sensations.  
  
Rimmer rubbed the sleep from his eyes and realised he was in an empty bed. An empty bed on his own. Had it all been a dream? Having been so elated at becoming a real person at last, had he fantasised an encounter with the only other appropriate person around?  
He sighed and buried his head under the pillow.  
At a distance he heard the door to bathroom open and someone enter. He peeked out from under the pillow, not daring to believe it was true. A half naked Lister covered in water and holding a towel to himself sat down on the side of the bed and tentatively kissed the part of Rimmer's forehead that was visible.  
"Well... who would have believed it?" Lister laughed. He had decided that it wouldn't be so bad to be in a relationship, seeing as it would be the most action he would be seeing for a long,long time, even if it was Rimmer. Well, he wasn't so bad anymore. He was almost nice! He could get on with this Rimmer. He could get on with him very well. 


End file.
